


Happy Meals, Happy Boys

by alltheglowingeyes



Series: PJO/HoO/ToA One Shots [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: I suck at summaries too wow, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Tired Will, Will Solace is a Mess, happy meals make it better, me too will me too, nico loves happy meals, will is still a child let him have his peace, will solace is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alltheglowingeyes/pseuds/alltheglowingeyes
Summary: “You’re saying that you want to do face masks with me?"“Don’t let it go to your head, Solace. Now let’s hurry up and eat. I want to finish our face masks before anyone can see me in it.”OR The Hunters of Artemis are visiting Camp Half-Blood and making Will Solace's job very hard, but Nico is there to bring a little happiness to his day.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: PJO/HoO/ToA One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861492
Comments: 9
Kudos: 196





	Happy Meals, Happy Boys

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write something about Will being overworked, but it didn't turn out exactly how I wanted it so this is the result. 
> 
> I also like to think about how the Hunters probably don't get along with Apollo kids. They are both competitive, especially im archery, and Artemis and Apollo themselves tend to have a rivalry (even though it's just siblings things).
> 
> I hope I did this justice rip.
> 
> This story is also posted on fanfiction.net under the same username.
> 
> Enjoy! :D
> 
> \- alltheglowingeyes

On a normal basis, Will’s work in the infirmary wasn’t too intense. Demigods would wander in with a range of injuries, from burns from the lava wall to a concerning gash on their arm due to sparring. Will could handle it, seeing as a lot of the smaller injuries really only took some ambrosia or nectar, plus a lecture on taking it easy that would most likely be ignored. The more serious injuries would require a few healing hymns and maybe a night or two in the infirmary, but outside of the two wars, those types of injuries were rather limited. There was an exception to this, however, and that was during the periods where the Hunters of Artemis chose to visit.

Will spent the whole day running around the infirmary, patching up Hunters and campers alike after the many gone-physical spats that occurred throughout the day. And if that wasn’t bad enough, his siblings and the Hunters had an ongoing competitive rivalry, much like the twin Olympians themselves. This meant that while playing mediator between the groups, the infirmary was understaffed, as many of his siblings cited “wounded pride” as reasons to not work in an infirmary that treated the Hunters as well.

In other words, by the end of the day, Will was dead on his feet.

The son of Apollo collapsed into his office chair, slowly spinning the seat around. Most patients were discharged, but he had a feeling that he would be taking the night shift to watch some of their long-term patients if his siblings continued their boycott of their shifts in the infirmary. He just wanted to collapse onto one of the nearby cots and sleep for the next month or so. But his responsibilities didn’t give him any sort of luxury like that.

Will huffed, spinning the chair around to face the paper-covered desk in front of him. Sulking about it wouldn’t do anything, as tempting as it was. He tried to focus on the paperwork he had to finish up, but ended up playing with the pencil in his hand, trying to do that optical illusion where the pencil moves up and down fast enough that it looks squiggly.

He became so intent on doing this that he didn’t even notice the entry of someone else until he heard a voice call out softly, “Will?”

Immediately, the son of Apollo shot up, trying to make himself look busy and avoiding eye contact with the owner of the voice, “Death Boy, something I can do for you?”

He stopped his blatantly fake working as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face his boyfriend, giving him a sheepish grin. The son of Hades was in his typical dark attire, his long black hair pulled back into a loose and short ponytail. His dark eyes stared back at Will, a look of concern etching his face.

“You look like shit, Sunshine,” Nico murmured as he interlaced their hands.

Will snorted, “And you, Mr. di Angelo, are as dashing as always.”

“You know what I mean,” the son of Hades said, rolling his eyes.

Will gave Nico a quick smile, although it was clearly forced, “I’m fine, really.”

Nico raised an eyebrow in response, “You skipped dinner. Do I need to repeat one of your lectures on the importance of eating regularly? I have them memorized.”

Will laughed, and this time a genuine smile graced his features, “No, no, I think I’ll pass. Honestly, I was planning on swooping in in the last few minutes to grab something, but I forgot”. He spun his chair around to properly face his boyfriend and sighed, “I couldn’t go deal with dinner today. I mean I love all my siblings, but whenever the Hunters come around, they get insufferable.”

Nico’s expression darkened, “I can see why. The Hunters suck.”

Will chewed his lip, knowing the Hunters of Artemis were a sensitive topic for his boyfriend, “I understand your dislike for them, and honestly I have my own problems with them, as do most of my siblings. But it’s still frustrating to have to deal with all the fighting. I mean, arrow-related injuries have spiked like crazy today. In fact, had to pull an arrow from Connor Stoll’s leg today, and somehow that was one of the less gruesome injuries. Not to mention, all my siblings, led by Kayla, are going on strike regarding working here until we stop helping the Hunters, which is so petty. Kayla’s just mad because she lost an archery contest for once. She’s convinced that the Hunters cheated but there’s no proof and...”

Will ran his available hand through his hair, cutting himself off with a sigh, “I just feel… sub-par. I mean, this Hunters rivalry with campers has been going on since I came to Camp, especially with the Apollo cabin. But, well, Lee used to be able to talk things down with ease, and he managed to gather the respect of both the Hunters and our siblings. Michael had the same respect, although his methods were more aggressive, but he got results. Then there’s me. The disappointment of the Apollo cabin. I can’t shoot an arrow for the life of me, so the Hunters and my siblings don't take me seriously. Honestly, even my littlest siblings don’t listen to me!”

The son of Apollo glared at the floor, “I just know Michael and Lee and all my siblings before me would be so disappointed in me. I’m the worst head counselor ever,” he grumbled.

Nico blinked, clearly not having expected Will to bring out so much self-loathing from this one topic. Will immediately felt guilty.

“Sorry, angel. I didn’t mean to bother you with all of that,” he said, smiling sheepishly.

Nico shook his head, gently rubbing circles with his thumb on Will’s hand. “Don’t apologize, Sunshine. You’re allowed to feel like this. You’ve got a lot on your plate, and as your significant  _ annoyance _ , it’s in the job description to be your rock. But Will, you are great at your job. Your siblings before you might have handled situations differently, but you are doing just fine. Your siblings would be so proud of you, to see how much you’ve grown as a person. And maybe you don’t see it, but half of this Camp owes their lives to you, Will. You’ve more than earned all of our respect,” Nico said. He looked a little awkward as he finished up his pep talk, but also slightly proud with the results

Will squeezed Nico’s hand tight, “Thanks babe. I really needed that.”

Nico gave Will a rare grin, untangling their hands and picking up a plastic bag that Will hadn’t noticed the son of Hades had brought with him. He pulled a stool over and sat down, fishing through the bag, “I think, more than encouraging words, you might need some food.”

Will let out a quick  _ woot _ , but then a thought seemed to strike him, “Wait, why is it in a plastic bag? You could have just brought me another plate from the mess hall.”

Nico smirked, “Well, I didn’t really like any of the food options today, so I  _ may _ have taken a quick stop to get some true cuisine.”

The healer groaned, “Nico! I said no shadow-travel, and  _ definitely _ no McDonalds! That stuff is not good for you so regularly.”

Nico sniffed, “Excuse you, I’ll have you know it’s been three days since I last had any of my favorite delicacies. And don’t worry, Doc. I got you a veggie burger and those apple slices you like. Healthy enough, right?”

Will made a face, but still nonetheless took his little Happy Meal as Nico pulled out his own. As Will started opening his, Nico's eyes widened.

“Almost forgot, I got some of those weird face mask things you like. I mean, you said that they help with stress and stuff and…”

Nico’s face was cherry red and he was clearly ( _ adorably)  _ flustered. Will smirked at his boyfriend.

“You’re saying that you want to do face masks with  _ me _ ? More importantly, you actually listen to what I say?” Will asked with mock surprise as he leaned forward and poked his boyfriend’s nose. 

Nico responded by trying to lick Will’s hand, “Don’t let it go to your head, Solace. Now let’s hurry up and eat. I want to finish our face masks before anyone can see me in it.”

Will just smiled, as he finished opening up his Happy Meal, “You got it, Death Boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okayyyyyy...
> 
> This is stupid, but I literally have no idea what the contents of a Happy Meal are, and I was too tired to search it up so sorry if that's wrong? IDK.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed. Leave any prompt ideas below, if you have any! :D
> 
> You can follow me on my tumblr @alltheglowingeyess for updates on multichapter fics/a compiled list of my one-shots/random Riordanverse shit, or to just say hi. :)


End file.
